La jugada secreta
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Una amistad, basada en el deporte y la palabra. Pero, el amor ingresa a la fuerza, ocasionando una confusión en el marsupial Lola Bunny, ¿cual es tu próxima jugada?


La jugada secreta

Eran las semifinales en el torneo regional de Baseball, el equipo local, los "Looney". Se enfrentaban al bando visitante, "Ghosts". Una de las estrellas de los locales era el conejo Bugs Bunny, un bateador de primera, conocido por usar una "jugada secreta" según sus colegas.

Su mejor amigo era, Crash Bandicoot, un marsupial que conoció en un bar, ambos tienen buena química, llamados por la prensa como "la sociedad perfecta".

Era la última jugada, si Bugs Bunny generaba un "Home Run", se quedaban con el pase a la final. En las gradas, se encontraba su pareja, Lola Bunny. El apoyo de Coco Bandicoot también se hacía oír.

El conejo manda a volar la bocha blanca lanzada a máxima velocidad. Todo el estadio delira y los campeones del match se juntan en un abrazo.

A la salida, Bugs conversa con Crash, sobre lo que hará cuando finalice el campeonato.

-Escucha amigo, yo creo que mudare unas temporadas a Miami, a Lola le gusta y yo quiero descansar- comentaba el conejo, sosteniendo su bolso con su ropa de jugador.

-Tienes razón, sabes creo… creo que te haría bien, incluso puedes sacar cosas buenas, ¿ser el galán caribeño? Jajaja- respondía el Bandicoot, quien solía poseer unos lentes para el sol.

Sus mayores fanáticas, tranquilas esperaban afuera del estacionamiento. Lola recibió a su novio con un beso extenso, mientras Coco recibía a su hermano con un abrazo. Los bandicoots se fueron en la moto de Crash, mientras la pareja de conejos se iban en su Ferrari.

Al día siguiente, el marsupial decide visitar a su amigo, junto con su hermana, para celebrar la victoria. Durante el almuerzo, conversaron un poco.

-Me gusto como corriste Crash, ¿no es mucho esfuerzo para ti?- preguntaba inocentemente Lola a Crash, quien sonrió y respondió.

-Pregúntale a tu novio, sus entrenamientos personales son muy severos, yo corro mientras él se queda mirando y comiendo zanahorias-

Coco se rio, pues era la realidad, el conejo lo tomo con buena onda, y beso a su novia. Cuando lavaban los platos, Crash rompió accidentalmente la taza favorita de Bugs, que tenía los colores del equipo con su nombre; era una reliquia única, lo que origina una fuerte angustia en el bandicoot.

El levanta los pedazos, sin que su amigo se entere, pero se cruza con Lola en el camino. Ella se sorprende, llevándose las manos a la boca, pero soltó una sonrisa y con un gesto le dijo que se calmara.

Ella fue hacia su novio, hablo con él y volvió con Crash.

-Vamos a repararlo, se dónde arreglan estas cosas, cruzando el puente llegaremos más rápido-

Decía Lola mientras se iban por la puerta de atrás de su casa, pero Crash estaba confundido por la situación.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Bugs?, ¿no se enfadó?-

La coneja lo miro con una sonrisa unos segundos, y siguió caminando a su lado.

-Vamos caminando, es más relajante, y no te preocupes, tu solo sigue la corriente-

Ambos caminaron hasta el puente, hablando sobre sus vidas y como fluye el juego del Baseball en su día a día. Para Lola, Bugs vive solo para el deporte, se conocieron una fiesta que había realizado el club, y se enamoró de su encanto, pero luego, según ella, se perdió con cada partido.

Antes de pasar por el puente, el cual se encontraba sobre el "Río Hermoso", una llovizna comenzó a caer. Juntos se rieron y comenzaron a caminar sobre el puente.

Ella lo mira y lo detiene en seco, se pone delante de Crash, quien no sabría cómo reaccionar.

-Tu eres diferente… siempre lo fuiste, generas algo en mi… generas ardor- Tras esas dulces palabras, la coneja le robo un beso al Bandicoot, quien tardo en hacer algo, por lo que Lola agarro los brazos del marsupial y lo llevo hacia sus caderas.

Se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que Crash soltó algunas palabras.

-Eres una coneja súper atractiva, ¿Por qué te fijas en un bicho como yo?-

Mientras ella lo acariciaba por todo su cuerpo, respondió a la pregunta

-Porque tú eres un bicho justamente, jajá, un ser único-

Agarrados de la mano se dirigieron a su destino, el cual era reparar la taza de Bugs. Luego de lograr su cometido, volvieron al hogar de los conejos, donde Coco se encontraba jugando al basquetbol con el novio de Lola.

Crash y su "amiga especial" se pusieron a jugar contra ellos, hasta que llego la noche, por lo que los marsupiales tuvieron que irse a su casa.

Llego la noche de la gran final, pasaron ya 2 semanas del encuentro amoroso entre Crash y Lola, y el bandicoot conversaba con su amigo, mientras iban caminando hacia el estadio.

-Viejo, mi felicidad esta desequilibrada- comenzaba diciendo el conejo. –Todo mi futuro de golpe se ve como, tapado. Lola ya no es como antes, incluso no sé si ira hoy a verme-

Crash apoyo su mano izquierda en la espalda de su compañero. En eso, recibe un texto de Lola el cual decía, "En la esquina cerca del café, ven a verme que te estoy esperando". El marsupial tenía que decidir, entre el Baseball o el amor prohibido.

-Escúchame Bugs, puedes creer que olvide parte de mi vestuario, la presión me pudo y... Carajo, es una porquería- Bugs Bunny se rio y le dijo que se calmara, que fuera a buscarlos, pues no estaban tan lejos, pero que se apurara.

El marsupial corrió… hacia el café, se encontró con Lola, y juntos compartieron una cena amorosa. Durante el disfrute, se besaban, reían, bebían y sonreían. El tiempo pasaba, y no fue hasta que el cafetero prendió la televisión, donde se veía el partido de los locales contra los visitantes.

Era el turno de Bugs, golpeaba los talones de sus botines con su bate y se iba acercando a la zona de bateo. El público esperaba impaciente el desenlace, el lanzador ejecuto el tiro, la bola se acercó al conejo, quien mando la bocha hacia afuera del estadio… los visitantes ganaron, los puntos no alcanzaban.

Crash y Lola se fastidiaron, pero se olvidaron rápido con un fuerte abrazo. Se iban alejando del café, estando pegados contra la pared, pues habían bebido mucho. Crash comenzó a besarla, sacando su ropa, y ella continúo con lo mismo, todo en un callejón.

Luego fueron caminando hacia el puente, donde veían, como el agua pasaba por debajo. Entonces Crash pregunto.

-Hey nena, nunca me respondiste, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Bugs, cuando fuimos a reparar su taza?-

Lola contesto.

-Pues… utilice ciertas palabras, yo use "la jugada secreta", ¿sabes cuál es?-

Crash hizo un gesto de no entender, a lo que ella dijo.

"La pasión… es la jugada secreta, sin ella, pierdes".


End file.
